This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to variable stator vane assemblies for use in such engines.
Gas turbine engines operate by combusting a fuel source in compressed air to create heated gases with increased pressure and density. The heated gases are ultimately forced through an exhaust nozzle, which is used to step up the velocity of the exiting gases and in-turn produce thrust for driving an aircraft. The heated gases are also used to drive a turbine for rotating a fan to provide air to a compressor section of the gas turbine engine. Additionally, the heated gases are used to drive a turbine for driving rotor blades inside the compressor section, which provides the compressed air used during combustion. The compressor section of a gas turbine engine typically comprises a series of rotor blade and stator vane stages. At each stage, rotating blades push air past the stationary vanes. Each rotor/stator stage increases the pressure and density of the air. Stators serve two purposes: they convert the kinetic energy of the air into pressure, and they redirect the trajectory of the air coming off the rotors for flow into the next compressor stage.
The speed range of an aircraft powered by a gas turbine engine is directly related to the level of air pressure generated in the compressor section. For different aircraft speeds, the velocity of the airflow through the gas turbine engine varies. Thus, the incidence of the air onto rotor blades of subsequent compressor stages differs at different aircraft speeds. One way of achieving more efficient performance of the gas turbine engine over the entire speed range, especially at high speed/high pressure ranges, is to use variable stator vanes which can optimize the incidence of the airflow onto subsequent compressor stage rotors.
Variable stator vanes are typically circumferentially arranged between an outer diameter fan case and an inner diameter vane shroud. Traditionally, mechanisms coordinating the synchronized movement of the variable stator vanes have been located on the outside of the fan case. These systems increase the overall diameter of the compressor section, which is not always desirable or permissible. Also, retrofitting gas turbine engines that use stationary stator vanes for use with variable stator vanes is not always possible. Retrofit variable vane mechanisms positioned outside of the fan case interfere with other external components of the gas turbine engine located on the outside of the fan case. Relocating these other external components is often impossible or too costly. Synchronizing mechanisms also add considerable weight to the gas turbine engine. Thus, there is a need for a lightweight variable vane synchronizing mechanism that does not increase the diameter of the compressor section and does not interfere with other external components of the gas turbine engine.